Block B - Nalina
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '난리나 (Nalina)right|200px *'Artista:' Block B *'Mini Álbum: '''Welcome To The Block *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 02-Febrero-2012 *'Agencia: Stardom Entertainment '''Romanización Ha Okay, Okay, Okay .. You Know What Time it is? It’s 'Block B' Time Yeah! Brand New Stardom Represents (Ah, ah, ah, ah yeah) Block B! BBC! Wassup Delly Boy (Hahaha) Bla-Block is Comming ~ Brrrrah! Yongyongjukgetji (Eh-eh-eh) Ttarawa Baby (Eh-eh-eh) Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Namanbwa Lady (Eh-eh-eh) Doraborigetji (Eh-eh-eh) Odilgana hamsongsoriga (Eh!) Saramdeuribeso! ~ (Oh yeah) Yo I‘m ta-ta-ta-ta-talking Baby Juyen hangsang dasuye Lady Gabyopge bodagan tteugopge deiji Nan junbi dweitji So Don‘t Be Lazy Mwotaro gapgaphage jjwak ppeimni Ti hanjangeurodo diteiri sara Wanjonhi dalla seukeiri When You Look At Me? (Hu) Make You Crazy! I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know But I‘m Hot~ Hot~ (So Hot) You Know What, You Know What, You Know What What I Mean~ Mean~ Yojaneun gamtansa nambal (Aaaah) Algo sipji ne Phone number Namjongnedeure sigiwa wigigame sibaljom nan silsigan in gigomsegoya Bro! Yongyongjukgetji (Eh-eh-eh) Ttarawa Baby (Eh-eh-eh) Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Namanbwa Lady (Eh-eh-eh) Doraborigetji (Eh-eh-eh) Odilgana hamsongsoriga (Eh!) Saramdeuribeso ~ (Oh yeah) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) (Nuga~) Nali, Nali, NaliginA (Hey, hey, ho) (We Rock Rock, Rock, Rockin Now (Ho) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) (Nuga~) Nali, Nali, NaliginA (Hey, hey, ho) We Rock Rock, Rock Rockin Now! Omma chinggu adeure pyobon Nomojyodo naoneun Pom-Pom-Pom-Pom! modu jureuljio ttarawa Like sodokcha Nan manine got do not geinsojang (Ah-hah) I‘m So Groove ~ (Wuaaah!) So Special ~ (Question) Odiga meryoginyago Uhm mori okke mureup bal mureupbal I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know But I‘m Hot~ Hot~ (So Hot) You Know What, You Know What, You Know What What I Mean~ Mean~ Nan jolde gojitmareun anhe ijen duropdago malhe Girl You Want It (Eh!) And Love It (Eh!) Oh Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! ~ ~ Yongyongjukgetji (Eh-eh-eh) Ttarawa Baby (Eh-eh-eh) Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Namanbwa Lady (Eh-eh-eh) Doraborigetji (Eh-eh-eh) Odilgana hamsongsoriga (Eh!) Saramdeuribeso ~ (Oh yeah) Yeah! Yongyongjukgetji (Eh-eh-eh) Ttarawa Baby (Eh-eh-eh) Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Namanbwa Lady (Eh-eh-eh) Doraborigetji (Eh-eh-eh) Odilgana hamsongsoriga (Eh!) Saramdeuribeso ~ (Oh yeah) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) (Nuga~) Nali, Nali, NaliginA (Hey, hey, ho) We Rock Rock, Rock Rockin Now! (Ho) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) Nali, Nali, NalinA (Hey, hey, ho) (Nuga~) Nali, Nali, NaliginA (Hey, hey, ho) We Rock Rock, Rock Rockin Now! 'Español' Ha Ok, Ok, Ok... ¿Sabes la hora que es? Es la hora de Block B (¡Si!) Brand New Sounds presenta: (Ah, ah, ah, ah, Si) Block B, BBC ¿Qué tal chico Delly? (Hahaha) Blo-Block esta llegando~ brrrrrrrrrrah!!! Ruego porque estés muriendo (Eh-eh-eh) sígueme baby (Eh-eh-eh) Porque todo sobre mi es perfecto (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Tan solo mírame, señorita (Eh-eh-eh) y te volverás loca (Eh-eh-eh) Allá donde vaya siempre hay gritos (Eh!) que proceden de las bocas de la gente. (Oh si) Yo Estoy ha-ha-ha-hablando baby A mi alrededor siempre hay tantas muchachas Si me tomas a la ligera podrías quemarte Estoy preparado así que no seas perezosa ¿Porque vistes ropa tan estrecha? Con una sola camiseta los detalles destacan El nivel es totalmente diferente Cuando me miras (Hu) ¡te vuelves loca! Yo no sé, no sé, no sé Pero estoy caliente (muy caliente) Tu ya sabes, ya sabes, ya sabes A lo que me refiero~ refiero~ Las chicas me elogian exageradamente (Aaaah) quieren saber mi número de teléfono Yo activo la envidia de mis compañeros ¡Valoro el tiempo real bro! Intentandolo arduamente te matará (Eh-eh-eh) sígueme baby (Eh-eh-eh) Porque todo sobre mi es perfecto (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Tan solo mírame, señorita (Eh-eh-eh) y te volverás loca (Eh-eh-eh) Allá donde vaya siempre hay gritos (Eh!) que proceden de las bocas de la gente. (Oh si) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) (¿Quién ) puede vencerme? (Hey, hey, ho) Nosotros rock, rock, rock, ¡Rockeamos ahora! (Ho) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) (¿Quién ) puede vencerme? (Hey, hey, ho) Nosotros rock, rock, rock, ¡Rockeamos ahora! Soy la muestra de el hijo del amigo de la madre Incluso si caigo, me veo bien Pom-Pom-Pom-Pom! Todos están en linea y me siguen como camión pesticida Soy para todos, no me retengas para ti sola (Ah-hah) Soy tan fascinante (Wuaaah!) Tan especial (pregunta) ¿Cuál es mi encanto? Uhm Cabeza, hombre, rodillas y pies, Rodillas y pies Yo no sé, no sé, no sé Pero estoy caliente (muy caliente) Tu ya sabes, ya sabes, ya sabes A lo que me refiero~ refiero~ Nisiquera tengo que mentir ahora dime que es lo que te asusta Nena, lo quieres (Eh!) y lo amas (Eh!) Oh na na na na na! Intentandolo arduamente te matará (Eh-eh-eh) sígueme baby (Eh-eh-eh) Porque todo sobre mi es perfecto (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Tan solo mírame, señorita (Eh-eh-eh) y te volverás loca (Eh-eh-eh) Allá donde vaya siempre hay gritos (Eh!) que proceden de las bocas de la gente. (Oh si) Si! Intentandolo arduamente te matará (Eh-eh-eh) sígueme baby (Eh-eh-eh) Porque todo sobre mi es perfecto (Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga, Gu-Gu, Ga-Ga) Tan solo mírame, señorita (Eh-eh-eh) y te volverás loca (Eh-eh-eh) Allá donde vaya siempre hay gritos (Eh!) que proceden de las bocas de la gente. (Oh si) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) (¿Quién ) puede vencerme? (Hey, hey, ho) Nosotros rock, rock, rock, ¡Rockeamos ahora! (Ho) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) Loco, loco, vuélvete loco (Hey, hey, ho) (¿Quién ) puede vencerme? (Hey, hey, ho) Nosotros rock, rock, rock, ¡Rockeamos ahora! 'Hangul' Ha Okay, Okay, Okay... You Know What Time it is? It’s 'Block B' Time Yeah! Brand New Stardom Represents (Ah, ah, ah, ah yeah) Block B, BBC Wassup Delly Boy (Hahaha) Blo-Block is Comming ~ brrrrrrrrrrah!!! 용용죽겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 따라와 baby~ (Eh-eh-eh) 모든게 다 완벽하니까 (구구가가 구구가가) 나만봐 lady (Eh-eh-eh) 돌아버리겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 어딜가나 함성소리가 (Eh!) 사람들 입에서 (Oh yeah) Yo Im ta ta ta ta talkin baby 주의엔 항상 다수의 lady 가볍게 보다간 뜨겁게 데이지 난 준비 되있지 so don't be lazy 뭣하러 갑갑하게 쫙 빼입니 티 한장으로도 디테일이 살아 완전히 달라 스케일이 When you look at me? (Hu) make you crazy I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know But I‘m Hot~ Hot~ (So Hot) You Know What, You Know What, You Know What What I Mean~ Mean~ 여자는 감탄사 남발 (Aaaah) 알고 싶지 내 phone number 남정네들의 시기와 위기감의 시발점 난 실시간 인기검색어야 bro! 용용죽겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 따라와 baby~ (Eh-eh-eh) 모든게 다 완벽하니까 (구구가가 구구가가) 나만봐 lady (Eh-eh-eh) 돌아버리겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 어딜가나 함성소리가 (Eh!) 사람들 입에서 (Oh yeah) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) (누가) 날이 날이 날이기나? (Hey, hey, ho) We rock rock rock rockin’ now (Ho) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) (누가) 날이 날이 날이기나? (Hey, hey, ho) We rock rock rock rockin’ now 엄마 친구 아들의 표본 넘어져도 나오는 폼 폼 폼 폼! 모두 줄을지어 따라와 like 소독차 난 만인의것 do not 개인소장 (Ah-hah) Im so groove (Wuaaah!) so special (question) 어디가 매력이냐고? Uhm 머리 어깨 무릎 발 무릎발 I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know, I Don’t Know But I‘m Hot~ Hot~ (So Hot) You Know What, You Know What, You Know What What I Mean~ Mean~ 난 절대 거짓말은 안해 이? 두럽다고 말해 Girl you want it (Eh!) and love it (Eh!) Oh Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! 용용죽겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 따라와 baby~ (Eh-eh-eh) 모든게 다 완벽하니까 (구구가가 구구가가) 나만봐 lady (Eh-eh-eh) 돌아버리겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 어딜가나 함성소리가 (Eh!) 사람들 입에서 (Oh yeah) Yeah! 용용죽겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 따라와 baby~ (Eh-eh-eh) 모든게 다 완벽하니까 (구구가가 구구가가) 나만봐 lady (Eh-eh-eh) 돌아버리겠지 (Eh-eh-eh) 어딜가나 함성소리가 (Eh!) 사람들 입에서 (Oh yeah) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) (누가) 날이 날이 날이기나? (Hey, hey, ho) We rock rock rock rockin’ now (Ho) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) 난리 난리 난리나 (Hey, hey, ho) (누가) 날이 날이 날이기나? (Hey, hey, ho) We rock rock rock rockin’ now 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop